That's Why I'm Here
by imashorty
Summary: A song fic cuz im a sucker for them to Kenny Chesney's That's Why I'm HereJiley, then Niley


That's Why I'm Here

Kenny Chesney

Jake/Miley/Nick

_Song lyrics_

_flashback_

_"Jake, I love you, but I can't be with you. I can't be with an alcoholic. I'm sorry. "_

_"Miley. Please. I, I can, __caaan__ change." Jake slurred._

_"The YMCA has AA meetings every week. You should go. They will help."_

_"I'll go. I promise. Please."_

_"Jake, __it's__ over. Please, still go." She begged_

_"I promise." He nodded. _

_Miley closed the door in his face._

_end flashback_

He shook the memory out of his head. That was four years ago. He had promised her he would go, but it took him over three years to make himself keep the promise, especially after he found out that she had gotten married.

He nervously knocked on the big mansion door. His heart sank when Nick answered the door. He was expecting it to slam in his face, but a smile played on Nick's face.

"Hey, Jake. How are you?"

"Sober."

"Congratulations. Come on in. I will tell Miley you are here."

He disappeared through a door, and moments later, Miley back through with him.

"Hey Jake!" she smiled, and through her arms around his neck. He awkwardly hugged her as Nick watched. He gave Jake a reassuring smile, and then sat down on the couch. Jake and Miley followed suit.

"What brings you here?" she asked. It was close to midnight, and she assumed he was drunk.

He felt awkward bringing up their former relationship, especially with Nick in the discussion, but he had to do it. He could tell what she was thinking.

"I haven't had anything to drink." He assured her.

A blush crept into her cheeks.

"I knew you would probably think that since I came bye so late. Remember four years ago when I promised you I would stop by the YMCA?"

"Yes"

"Well, I kept my promise."

_I __ain't__ had __nothing__ to drink_

_I knew that's __probly__ what you'd think_

_When I dropped by this time of night_

_Remember way back when I promised you I'd stop in at one of those meetings down at the Y_

_They started talking about steps you take_

_Mistakes you make_

_The hearts you break_

_And the price you pay._

_I almost walked away._

"I got in there. I almost left before the first five minutes. The guy in charge started talking about all the bad things I was doing. He made me seem like I was such a horrible person. He said I was breaking hearts, and making bad decisions, and that I would have to pay for what I'd done. " he sighed.

Miley moved nervously in her seat.

"I was just about to get up, when this old man stood up. The room was completely silent. He said 'I'm gonna say it again, like I do every week, for those who don't know me.'"

This time, it was Jake who adjusted himself.

"I'll never forget what he said. He said 'it's the simple things in life, like the kids at home, and a loving wife that you miss the most when you lose control. And everything you love starts to disappear. The devil takes your hand and says "no fear. Have another shot, just one more beer" I've been there, that's why I'm here.'."

_You could hear a pin drop_

_When this old man_

_Stood up and said_

_"I'm __gonna__ say it again, like I do every week- for those who don't know me_

_It's the simple things in life _

_like__ the kids at home__ a__nd a loving wife _

_That you miss the most__ w__hen you lose control_

_Everything you love starts to disappear_

_The devil takes your hand and __says no__ fear_

_Have another shot__j__ust one more beer_

_I've been there, that's why I'm here._

"Then another guy cried. He talked about his mistakes. It was like he was telling my story."

_This old boy stood up in the aisle_

_Said he'd been living a life of denial_

_And he cried as he talked about wasted years_

_I couldn't believe what I heard_

_It was my life word for word_

_And all of a sudden, it was clear._

_It's the simple things in life_

_Like the kids at home and a loving wife_

_That you miss the most when you lose control_

_Everything you love starts to disappear_

_The devil takes your hands and says_

_No fear_

_Have another shot, just one more beer_

_I've been there, that's why I'm here_

"Miles, I know it is too late for us, but it would mean everything to me if you came tomorrow, so I can say"

_It's the simple things in life_

_Like the kids at home and a loving wife_

_That you miss the most when you lose control_

_Everything you love starts to disappear_

_The devil takes your hands and says_

_No fear_

_Have another shot, just one more beer_

_I've been there, that's why I'm here_

"Oh, I've been there, so that's why I'm here."


End file.
